User talk:ImGonnaBeThatGuy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Happy Appy page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Icecreamcaekbot (talk) 01:01, June 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: You're welcome. Come to think of it, I don't usually get thanked for that kind of thing (perhaps because that's simply the kind of thing people expect me to do). And two or three edits isn't exactly flooding the recent activity if you ask me. I've done far worse. :P LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 03:24, September 11, 2013 (UTC) The Black Dog and Goat One of the main things that hindered the story was father saying "Come here you piece of shit" or something along those lines. The character development was going smoothly until he said that; it was completely out-of-character. I'm not going to remove it without your permission, but I advise removing it. Hävitetty (talk) 00:05, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Edit: Nevermind, I realized it was the bearded man who said it. :S RE: Plagiarism Deleted. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 13:13, October 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Troll Comments, Spam Page Took care of the troll comments (actually just deleted the whole page). The 'spam page' was actually posted back in 2010, though I do kind of wonder why it's even up here... I mean, unlike some other stories on here, it has real connection to creepypasta. As far as I can tell, it's an entirely unrelated meme with a trollpasta-ish "vibe" to it. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:48, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately, there seems to be a lot of those kind of comments. Many people bash bad stories and sometimes even the authors rather than provide them with any sort of constructive criticism. Perhaps because it's easier. I'll try to look out more for them, but it's not exactly an easy thing to keep track of. For example. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:42, October 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hi. First, please sign your posts. I'd love some help with getting rid of bad VG pastas (and bad pastas in general), but the way a normal user can mark pages is rather limited. One is very low-key (marking it for review), though I tend to notice it more when non-admins do it because it's often for pages that are far more problematic than just a few spelling/grammar errors. The other is rather extreme: putting at the top of the page, or adding Category:Delete Now. This is usually for blatant spam pages or pastas that are so bad, nothing would EVER be able to save them. I would use this sparingly. In any case, I'd appreciate the help. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:40, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good. They have their own special category here (in case you weren't already aware of that), which would probably be the easiest way to find them. Also, can be useful. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:54, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Eh... It was the abuse filter. It's supposed to only keep out spinoffs and blacklisted pastas, but apparently it's impossible to stop it from also preventing people from editing such pages. I would give you the AbuseFilterBypass user group, but unfortunately it can only be added by bureaucrats (as opposed to what was originally planned, which was to have it addable only by admins. Maria has yet to contact Staff about this issue). I will contact a b'crat now to add it, as you already exceed the qualifications. Hopefully Sloshedtrain is online... LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:17, November 9, 2013 (UTC) : You should be able to edit pastas without restrictions now (except locked pages). LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:08, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Do you know if that actually is jane or not and i'm a person who tries to debunk creepy pasta and hunt it down if its real for example slenderman which i've never seen before therefore i'm calling it fake i would just like to help her as i'm very helpful for people that went through hell like that. Plus i would actually like to meet her in person DoubleD97 (talk) 02:37, November 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: Troll comments! Funny. The comment shows up in the wiki activity, but not on the page itself. Not sure if that's just on my end or what. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:20, November 14, 2013 (UTC) : I see it now. Well, did see. I deleted it along with the pasta (just another generic vg pasta as far as I could see; wasn't really worth keeping). LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:30, November 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hmm... These don't seem to be cases of straight-up plagiarism to me so much as a basic failure to attribute the source material. They are urban legends, after all. I will see what I can do to clean them up. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:26, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :Well, a lot of content on here was copied and pasted from other sources (early content in particular), but I do think that if the source is attributable, they should at least provide a link to it in-page. A lot of the 'copypasted' content on here was taken directly from ongoing 4chan threads, which are of course long-gone by now. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:45, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I saw your posts on this Thread: Thread:204187 and I just wanna drop by and say you handled that like an absolute charm. So kudos to that. I would recommend that you sign up for the Rollback with intentions of pursuing a VCROC position. I think you would fit the role quite well, plus we're always trying to encourage users to help around the site. I think you should consider it. Let me know what you think. Have a nice day! - 13:50, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Ah. I was unaware. Well I'm happy you do! I left my vote there anyway. - 14:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC) page= }}&month=11&year=2013&user=Prince(ss)_Platinum&limit=1}} rollback Congratulations! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:36, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! By sensing that I saw The Black Cat page had been renamed, I am gonna take a guess that you are a rollback. Congratulations! Welcome to the rollback brigade! Now you are fighting crime on wrong capitalization on articles! I will give you a trophee later on. But, for now, just a congrats! Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 00:38, November 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Categories I say just mass-remove People from pages. I would do it myself, but I've been kind of busy lately; I don't have time to do much more than routine clean-up of Delete Now, Marked for Review, and at the moment. Contact me once it's been removed from every page that isn't locked and I'll take care of the rest (or at least get another admin to). Hope it isn't too much trouble. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:51, November 20, 2013 (UTC) US is a tag Cleric adds to pages in OC once he verifies that it is in the User Submissions, under the appropriate subpage. Speaking of which, the User Submissions pages are kind of an absolute mess. The whole system is really not working, nor is it practical on a wiki this big. I think getting rid of it would be the best thing to do, like with the Article Listing, but many people here seem to think otherwise ("No one looks at user pages! With the US, you have a place to show off your stuff!"). I guess "recognition" trumps organization and efficiency. ...Sorry, I'm going on a bit of a tangent here. This is just something that's been bugging me for months now, especially since I can't think of a good way to deal with it. Anyway, pages in US are supposed to be in OC; if they're not, something's wrong. And something is often wrong. I would just leave them alone for now. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:02, November 20, 2013 (UTC) : P.S. To get an idea of what the "system" is like, read the User Submissions page and Creepypasta Wiki:Site Rules/OC and User Submissions. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:05, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Copyright Yeah, I'm pretty sure Kurt Vonnegut is not in the public domain. Now that I think of it, I think there's at least one Stephen King short story on here... Suffer the Little Children, I think. Probably should take care of that as well. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:09, November 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Eye contact Well, that's the second time I deleted that pasta today. So many re-uploads. If it were good enough to keep, I would have renamed it to "Eye Contact (2)" and put at the top of the page so that the title displays as "Eye Contact". Wasn't really worth it though. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 06:21, November 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Plagiarism Hmm... Jane seems to be one of the more "vintage" creepypastas, I.E. it is actually a semi-popular piece of copypasta that is has been copypasted all over the Internet, particularly 4chan. I'm pretty sure we aren't the only creepypasta website that has this pasta — I suspect it is something some people will actually be searching for it (or its alternate title, Time Paradox). For these reasons, I am hesitant to outright remove this, but I could look into this more and perhaps include something about the work it is ostensibly plagiarizing. I suspect that a lot of "classic" pastas on here could use similar treatment (Déjà Vu, for instance, is essentially The Matrix in micropasta form). P.S. I would appreciate it if you left new messages at the bottom of my talk page; it makes them less hard to find. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:34, November 20, 2013 (UTC) : Actually, now that I look at the source material... I may just delete this. At least until I figure out what to do with this. That's some pretty bad plagiarism. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:44, November 20, 2013 (UTC) : And deleted. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:49, November 20, 2013 (UTC) That reminds me. I distinctly remember seeing a screencapped version of this pasta somewhere in the screencapped pasta gallery. If you find it in there, please let me know. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 17:00, November 20, 2013 (UTC) : ty LOLSKELETONS (talk) 17:21, November 20, 2013 (UTC) http://www.creepypasta.com/the-time-paradox/ Well, even creepypasta.com has this story. That's... not surprising, actually, but still not a reason we should have it here. I'm thinking I should at least redirect Jane, Time Paradox, and The Time Paradox to another page, like with I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream, only a bit more informative. Perhaps that would prevent further repostings. Unfortunately, I don't think directing people to the original story will do anything to prevent people from heaping undeserved praise on this pasta. A depressingly large number of people would probably just chalk the original up as TL;DR anyway. What do you think should be done? LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:07, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi :3MagicHatchet97 (talk) 16:38, November 20, 2013 (UTC) I was wondering about the people tag, maybe I missed something in the rules. But I added it because it was still in the genre listing and my story deals directly with the interactions of people. It seemed appropriate. Sorry if I missed something. Noothgrush (talk) 17:33, November 20, 2013 (UTC) : I actually just removed it from the genre listing. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 17:36, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the clarification Noothgrush (talk) 23:39, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Last of Category:People Done. I'm considering bringing back People in the future, under a different and MUCH clearer definition. It would be useful for pages about serial killers and other human "entities" that aren't really supposed to be classified as beings, but are anyway because that's the closest thing we have. Anyway, thanks for helping clear it out. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:24, November 21, 2013 (UTC) : lol. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:46, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Blogicles, blogicles everywhere Yeah, there is really no way to stop it. It's just a common newbie mistake; I will generally ignore them since they aren't really harming anything, and maybe give the user some friendly advice if they continually do it. You really don't have to leave me a message every time someone posts a blogicle. If, however, they add nonexistent categories (or any category other than Blog posts) to it, you may need to notify me since nobody but the OP and admins can even edit blog posts. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:39, November 21, 2013 (UTC) re: plagiarism Blocked him and nuked his contribs. Thanks for letting me know. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 09:17, November 22, 2013 (UTC) VCROC Well, you certainly wasted no time there! Haha, I applied a month afterwards :P Congratulations on making Rollback mate! Also, I left my reply on your application. The best of luck! - 16:35, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Hai Hey, I just nominated your pasta The Black Dog and Goat, in the PoTM nominations. So ye. That story has quality. Most importantly, its so brutal too! Absolutely loved every single word in that story. So, I just wanted to give you a heads up on that. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 21:57, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Appreciation I love how even though you claim you may sound assholeish while giving criticism, you still manage to be constructive. Keep it up. NO ONE WAS SAVED. NOT EVEN THE CHILDREN! O_O (talk) 23:41, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey bro, I got bannedfor adding weird to too many categories and I am so sorry and I will never do it again in my life. Could you perhaps delete this story? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Friendship It's one poorly written paragraph about an uninteresting topic. And this one too: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Crocodiles Same thing. A-Lord-Over-Birds (talk) 09:43, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. I'll have to thank CrashingCymbal too. (Maybe I'll apply for moderator, although I doubt I meet the requirements.) I've been combing through every incoming story I see to make sure it's up to the quality standards and isn't using the currently deprecated tags Death, People, and Shock Ending, so the "Mark for Deletion" tag should be helpful. Thanks! A-Lord-Over-Birds (talk) 21:45, November 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: I usually mark things that I either think might need work, or that I'm not sure belong here/meet the standards, but don't really have time to take a good look over at the moment. And yet it's constantly removed from pages after a quick run through spellcheck (I swear some of the people who remove it don't even read the pages in question). To be honest, I think we might need something more than just a 'marked for review' category, which seems more and more like a thing of the past to me. It was created for pages with grammatical errors and such, but the usage has since become much more broad. In regards to troll pastas: I've gradually been migrating trollpastas to the Trollpasta Wiki or just outright deleting them, as I feel like we have too many on here at the moment (200+ I think). Any new ones should be shot on sight. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 07:54, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for editing my story it is my first time on this page and writing on it also. (:Kat:) 07:14, December 2, 2013 (UTC)Kigome577(:Kat:) 07:14, December 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sorry for the late response. I would just go by your gut when deleting pages; delete pages you're sure don't meet the standards, and mark the rest for review. To be honest, there is no clear-cut deletion protocal (add that on my list of things to do). P.S. When blocking users for plagiarism, one week to a month is the standard block time — I only blocked that one user for six months because literally every single one of his contributions were plagiarized from something else. Try to reserve that for the truly extreme cases, if you could. P.P.S. Congrats on getting VCROC! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:29, December 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Plagiarism vs. Copypasta If it's an unattributed piece of copypasta (that can be attributed to something/someone), I usually delete them and let the user off with a warning, though sometimes I will attribute them myself if I feel they are worth it. If a user continuously does it after the warning, I then consider it to be plagiarism and block them. If it's a piece of copypasta that is (falsely) labeled as 'OC'... well, that's just a no-brainer. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 07:46, December 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: Deleted Pages Not as far as I'm aware. Funnily enough, lists VCROC as having both the delete and undelete rights, but not deletedhistory ("View deleted history entries, without their associated text"), which means that is inaccessible to VCROC members. So there's no way to undelete a page. This was probably a simple oversight on Wikia Staff's part. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 08:39, December 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Marked for Review I do read them at an extent, I mostly scan for the plot, characters, and grammar (of course). I could tell if it's a Jeff the Killer rehash or an very generic videogame pasta just from the intro and the ending. The reason I don't read them up to the entirely is because it will take to long and can be very tiring, especially the long ones. I will slow down a bit and take a better look at an pasta just in cause. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] 01:59, December 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Review Team Hmm... I like where you're going with this idea. It certainly seems like an improvement over the original. Perhaps all new pastas should be marked for review by default? I know it sounds like a pain in the ass to add the category to every single new page, but we really need to moderate the new submissions more consistently. Perhaps we could set up a bot to tag new, unpatrolled* pages for review by default to make it easier, assuming that would work. :*Edits by admins are automatically marked as patrolled Also, I think we should make a separate category for pages tagged for grammar/spelling... or tone down Category:Needs Editing. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:37, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Could you please stop deleting every article i make dude. I work really hard and you guys delete it. Why? : They all failed to meet the quality standards. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 14:51, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Ninja'd So, alright. I was actually going through the M4D category, I believe. So, as I went in there, I found that one pasta that was NSFW. As I was about to delete it, you already deleted it. You fuckin ninja, u. Anyways, theeenks! This probably has to be the most randomest message on your talk page, right now. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 00:00, December 6, 2013 (UTC) : I restored the page, though left the last three revisions deleted because they were vandalism. Somebody replaced it with a completely different story around ten days ago, and somehow no one noticed for all that time. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:08, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :: Man, I must not have been paying attention then. I compared the latest revision with the first and must have looked at the wrong side. It didn't make sense how something like that could have lasted two years. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 00:20, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Pasta clichés http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log?page=Abandoned+PokéDoll It's hard to tell at times where one cliché took root and where it spread to other pastas. This seems to be especially true for subgenres like PokéPastas. Since Creepypasta Wiki is sort of supposed to be a library for various types of creepypasta, having only one example of a pasta using this cliché, even if it's not very good, could potentially help to stop the constant postings of ripoffs and carbon clones. Cul-de-sac, for example, has been identified as the source of all these purgatory theory clones, so I have redirected as many of the alternate titles people would search for and the seemingly endless list of permutations to "Ed Edd N Edd Theory", "Purgatory Theory", etc. to Cul-de-sac (see ). I would say to find out where each cliché originated and delete all those that are directly inspired by them (or just ripping off), like with Cupcakes and all the shitty clones that were once on here (i.e. every MLP pasta ever), but it is of course not that simple. Some derivatives could be more popular than the original, and I suspect some of the 'originals' are now in the deletion log. Or it just never was clear in the first what started what. Sometimes due to anonymity, sometimes because there's so many popular (albeit shitty) derivatives that wouldn't be around if it weren't for the Internet's complete lack of quality control or regulation of content. Gah. This may be as bad as the urban legends. Worse even. Sometimes it seems like ttying to organize things on the Internet is like trying to make a square fit into a round hole. Perhaps we need to approach it differently... I don't know. I'm actually extremely drousy right now, so forgive me if none of this makes any sense. Just something that's been on my mind for the past few months, on and off, whenever I stumble across similar pastas that I can't figure out what to do with. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 08:55, December 7, 2013 (UTC) You fucking cunt My story The VHS Tape of Evil ''was deleted for being "cliche." There are tons of other stories on here as well that are cliche, and they're still fucking up. General cliche 10, that was done in Squidward's Suicide'', and it's still fucking up. WHAT THE HELL. General cliche 15, Jeff the Killer, still standing. General video game cliche 24, that was done in a Spyro CP I read before, and it's still here. Lost episode cliche 3, Squidward's Suicide again. Lost episode cliche 11, was done in a Three's Company ''CP before. Still fucking up. But my story gets deleted. Go fucking figure. Fuck you, and fuck this website. This has to be the most unreasonable things you guys have done. Dreams and nightmares...Madness and sanity...I don't know which is which. (talk) 07:52, December 9, 2013 (UTC) : You seem a tad upset. Of course Squidward's Suicide and Jeff the Killer are never going to be removed; they're among the most iconic creepypastas. Sometimes that is enough to trump the quality standards. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 10:15, December 9, 2013 (UTC) : Wow. This is horseshit. Fuck this. Ban me, I don't care. Dreams and nightmares...Madness and sanity...I don't know which is which. (talk) 21:15, December 13, 2013 (UTC) RE Hey thanks for leaving the notification on my wall. I was not aware of it, so I'll make sure to double check all my edits. Thanks mate! RE: Underage User Reported to Wikia. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 14:43, December 10, 2013 (UTC) I was wondering if there is any way to get my story back to fix the errors. Thanks. Thanatophobia Deletion Why did you delete Thanatophobia? It met the quality standards, as I checked them all over ''before I uploaded it months ago. So please put it back up, or at least give me a specific reason as to why it was bad, simply saying that it "did not meet quality standards" is vague, which standards did it fail to meet? If it was because of other users' editing that put it out of line with the quality standards, then is it that hard to revert it to a state of better quality? I apologise if this message comes out in the wrong way, I'm just a little frustrated, and a little bit upset is all. TheWalshinator (talk) 04:23, December 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanatophobia No problem, thanks for getting back to me so soon :D TheWalshinator (talk) 05:01, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for restoring it :D TheWalshinator (talk) 03:42, December 16, 2013 (UTC) http://pastebin.com/d7vGw9Jv Is probably full of errors, but is complete Task If you have the time, I'd like for you to dismantle all of these categories: Genre Listing#Images Thanks. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:23, December 13, 2013 (UTC) hey fuck face why the hell did you delete my story?! YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU TOOK CLOCKIE DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT WAS NOT A JEFF KNOCKOFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE WAS A MAIN PASTA!!!!! -Ashley The Killer123 (talk) 21:27, December 16, 2013 (UTC)